


Makeshift

by mysterywriter5775



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Lives, Iverson is a jerk, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, but Adam loves him, but he will get better, one shots, shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterywriter5775/pseuds/mysterywriter5775
Summary: A series of oneshots about Adam and his relationship with Shiro and Keith.Chapter 1: Adam only expects Shiro to be home for dinner. Not to bring a new kid with him.





	Makeshift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief series of oneshots I started. It starts with Shiro accidentally adopting Keith and will hopefully go well into season 8 as a sort of fix it but not really? Because seriously guys, Shiro deserves happiness and so does Keith and the rest. I think Adam can help.

Adam hummed quietly as he put the last touches on dinner, hoping Shiro would be fine with spaghetti. He knew he shouldn’t have let that meeting go on so long. Either way he couldn’t stop a small smile from rising on his face as he heard the door open, Shiro’s low voice talking to someone before it clicked shut. Adam smiled at that, turning towards the door before pausing at seeing Shiro standing there with his arm around a younger teenager who looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

Immediately Adam shot his boyfriend a warning look before going up to the kid “Um…hi. Wasn’t expecting company. I’m so sorry if Shiro dragged you here. Would you like some spaghetti for your troubles? After that we can help you find your dorm. Are you lost?” he asked. 

The kid looked hesitant at that while Shiro grimaced “Actually Adam about that…uh…this is Keith Kogane. He starts at the garrison next term and well…he’s going to be staying with us.” He said in a rush. 

Adam froze while the kid stiffened, taking a step towards the door defensively. Adam then rose to his feet, offering Shiro a charming smile “Ah. Is that right, Shirogane?” he asked sweetly, letting his words carry the trouble Shiro was in. 

Shiro shuffled uncomfortably before looking at Keith “How about you go get your bed set up? You’ll be in that room.” He said, pointing at the empty guest room. 

Keith nodded quickly, grabbing his stuff before practically bolting even as he gave both men a wide berth. Once the door was shut Adam rounded on Shiro, not saying a word but letting his eyes show exactly how unhappy he was. Shiro winced, holding up his hands in defeat “I didn’t mean to just…I was at the junior high earlier. They told me to let the kids fly the sims and see if any could be eligible for a scholarship. And well, there was one kid that had the grades and attitude but Keith…you should have seen him Adam! He got to level five on the first try without any prior experience!” he said excitedly. 

Adam raised an eyebrow “And the reason he’s here now?” he prompted. At that Shiro fell silent, sad eyes turning to the closed door “The teacher wouldn’t give me his information. Said he was a discipline case. He heard and walked away. Kinda stole my car.” He said sheepishly. 

Adam just groaned. This was getting worst by the second. But then Shiro fell still “I managed to find him at the detention center. He was sitting there all alone while they tried to figure out what to do with him so I asked around. He’s from a foster home.” He said. 

Adam drew in a sharp breath, back stiffening at that. Seeing that Shiro offered a tired smile “His mom was never in the picture. Dad was a fire fighter. Died when he was nine. Bout three years ago. Since then he’s been shuffled from home to home and I looked up the records. Some of them were pretty violent. Two have already been arrested for hitting the kids and his current family has had three go missing. Ran away and they never bothered to report them. They are likely going to be under investigation but they were planning on leaving Keith there. He wasn’t even in trouble because I wasn’t pressing charges. They would have left him to sleep on that bench all night.” He said, his eyes becoming sharp. 

He then let out a shaky exhale “I asked if I could take him. Told them I was offering a scholarship to the garrison and he had the natural talent. They agreed as long as he could pass the flight sims.” He said softly. 

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose “And how long do we have before you accidentally crush the kids dreams?” he said in frustration. 

At that Shiro offered a small smile “We just finished. He’s in. Iverson was stunned. He got to level fourteen.” He said softly. 

That had Adam stilling, looking at Shiro in shock “But you…”

“I can only get to level twelve. He beat my record. At his second try, untrained. Adam you have no idea the potential this kid has. And I know he’s a little rough around the edges but I honestly think he just needs a stable support. Please?” he begged. 

Adam groaned at that, closing his eyes “You are going to be the death of me someday.” He muttered. 

He then walked over to the kitchen “Get ready to eat. I’ll be out in a minute. I’m just going to check and make sure you haven’t scarred the poor kid for life.” He drawled as he fixed a plate before heading to the now occupied guest room. 

Shiro beamed at him “You won’t regret this.” He promised. 

Adam waved him off before knocking softly at the door before opening it. He immediately raised an eyebrow before flipping the switch to turn the light on, revealing the teen, Keith, sitting in a corner and watching him warily. Adam gave a reassuring smile as he entered, placing the food next to the teen and sitting in the chair near him, making sure to keep his distance. The kid already looked second from bolting after all. No use making it worst. Adam then gave a small smile “Sorry about all this. Takashi means well but he can get a little…enthusiastic.” He said. 

The teen seemed to curl up in on himself “It’s alright. I kinda figured it would be temporary.” He said softly. 

Adam raised an eyebrow “Uh…no. Not like that. You’re staying kid. Unless you want to leave. Don’t get me wrong I’m still a little annoyed but not at you. Kashi says you could use support right now and from the fact I came in here to find you sitting on the floor in the dark with your bag in arms reach tells me the same.” He pointed out. 

Keith flinched, looking away shyly but Adam gave him a reassuring smile “You know? You might actually be good for Takashi.” He commented. 

Keith flinched, looking up nervously. But Adam gave him a resigned sigh “He’s an orphan. Kinda like you. And while he’s got me it might be good of him to get some more…family. Not an overbearing boyfriend but someone who he can look at as a younger brother.” He said. 

He then gave a small smile “Much as you can use an older brother.” He commented. 

Keith still looked hesitant at that, staring down at the food. Seeing that Adam got to his feet “Anyways I’ve got a class to prepare for. If you don’t like this I’ve got sandwiches and cold pizza in the fridge. Feel free to take from it. If you decide to come out we’ll probably be watching a movie later. Feel free to join us.” He said before leaving the room to the young teen. 

But when his hand touched the door knob a voice made him pause “Can I ask you something?” Keith asked. 

Adam stopped, turning to him. Keith was looking vaguely uncomfortable as he shifted but he looked determined “Are the thrusters usually off on the sims?” he asked. 

Adam’s hand moved off the handle as he turned to the kid in shock “What?” he breathed. 

The kid huffed “Almost threw me off. The right thruster was off. And the joy stick as well. It made the steering off.” He muttered. 

Adam blinked as he stared down at the kid “How did you…” he trailed off. 

The kid just shrugged “Not sure how I know. Just knew.” He muttered. 

Adam shook his head in surprise before giving a shaky smile “Yeah. Yeah they are usually off. Normally it takes a year or two for people to realize.” He breathed. 

Keith fell silent at that and seeing he was looking even more uncomfortable Adam shook his head “I’ll see you later.” He said softly before leaving. 

And judging by Shiro’s concerned look he clearly showed how disconcerted he felt. But he just looked up, meeting Shiro’s gaze “Keep him. That kid is a natural.” He breathed. 

He then hurried up to Shiro’s side, shaking his shoulders “He knew the thrusters and joy stick were off! And you know what that means right?” he breathed. 

Shiro blinked, startled “He could become greater than I am.’ He said softly. 

Adam nodded “The kid is a natural. Also I have decided he needs to be loved and protected. You’re now his older brother and I’m the cool uncle, got it?” he demanded. 

Shiro let out a startled bark of a laugh “You have no idea how much I love you right now.” He breathed, a sloppy smile on his face. 

Adam just leaned over, giving him a quick peck on his cheek “Oh I think I know.” He said softly, giving Shiro a fondly amused look.


End file.
